Karlof (Relationships)
These are the relationships of Karlof, Master of Metal. Relationships Friends Cole They first meet on the ferry, Cole was initially amazed to meet others like him and his friends. They became rivals after Karlof attacked Kai and Cole wanted to get involved until Clouse broke it up. Afterwards, Cole was horrified to see Karlof stripped of his powers by Chen when he was eliminated. While working in Chen's factory, Karlof tried to dissuade Cole from any attempts at escape especially when they saw Jacob Pevsner taken away. However, Karlof covered for him when Cole found his captive friend Zane and regain hope. Once Cole voiced his intent of escape, Karlof was somewhat moved and asked Cole to break him out and the earth ninja hastily promised. In the end, Cole kept his promise with him and Zane returning to liberate all Chen's captives. During Season 7: The Hands of Time, they meet again and a captive Karlof excitedly voiced his relief to see Cole and it was through him that the ninja learned of a blacksmith aiding the Time Twins. The ninja once more saved Karlof who was grateful for the help. Jay They first meet on the ferry, Jay was initially amazed to meet others like him and his friends. They became rivals after Karlof attacked Kai and Jay wanted to get involved but stopped when Clouse ended it. Afterwards, Jay was horrified to see Karlof stripped of his powers by Chen when he was eliminated. When Jay was eliminated, he and Karlof worked together in escaping Chen's grasps and became comrades after regaining their powers. They later fought off the cultists and saving Ninjago. In the end, they became friends and Karlof hugged Jay to further prove this declaration while promising aid. During Season 7: The Hands of Time, they meet again and a captive Karlof excitedly hugged Jay nearly crushing him. Karlof voiced his relief to see him and it was through him that the ninja learned of a blacksmith aiding the Time Twins. The ninja once more saved Karlof who was grateful for the help. Kai They first meet on the ferry, Kai was initially amazed to meet others like him and his friends. They became rivals after Karlof harassed Skylor and came to blows until Clouse broke it up. During the search for the jade blades, they fought again and Karlof won but Kai stole the jade blade from him. Because of Kai, Karlof was eliminated and was stripped of his powers, something Kai witnessed and felt guilt over. The two overcame their differences when Kai destroyed Chen's staff and Karlof regained his powers. Skylor Karlof harassed Skylor for her cloak and this caused him and Kai to come to blows. However, the two became comrades after Skylor turned on her father Chen and aided the masters in defeating the cultists. The two sided with each other again in The Resistance and worked to overthrow the Sons of Garmadon. Dareth They have had little interactions but seem to get along. When they first meet in Chen's noodle factory, Dareth put a wrench in the escape plan because of his added weight. However, Dareth's foolish acts later gave Karlof and Zane an idea to build a plane to escape. They later meet while Ninjago City was under the control of the Sons of Garmadon and Karlof defended a helpless Dareth from Mr. E. Enemies Chen Karlof entered Chen's competition and was the first person to lose, due to Kai. Later on, Karlof was taken by Chen's followers and Chen stole Karlof's powers with his staff. Karlof was horrified by this and meekly cheered up when Chen told him he would be released, though to work in the noodle factory. Karlof lost hope while working in the factory with other losers. However, he regained it when aiding the ninja in their plans and escape and with their help, he not only broke free but regained his powers and actively helped in defeating Chen. Vermillion Because of his metal powers, Karlof was abducted by the Vermillion on the orders of the Time Twins. Karlof complained about this predicament, since he had retired from fighting but was saved by the ninja. Sons of Garmadon Because of them taking Ninjago City, Karlof joined The Resistance to overthrow their rule. Karlof attacked Mr. E to defend Dareth from him and helped Lloyd's group in escaping them. He also shares a rivalry with Killow and always takes him down in their bout. After Garmadon discovered the location of the resistance's hideout, Karlof was captured and sent to Kryptarium Prison but he broke out with his allies and overthrew the Sons of Garmadon. Category:Character Relationship Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:TV Show